


I'm Cold

by TheBeautifulLove



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulLove/pseuds/TheBeautifulLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something keeping Marco awake. Robert knows how to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Cold

We all stood at the reception to find out the rooms we will be staying at tonight. Everyone chattered among themselves while they waited. I took a moment to look around the reception area. It was a nice hotel, decorated in an old-fashioned but home-like way. We would only stay here one night but it was really welcoming. Suddenly Klopp spoke to us:

'Quiet boys! Listen up for your room-mates and collect your keys.' He started to list the pairs and give out keys. Finally I heard:

'Robert and Marco, room 105.' I smiled at the blonde standing not far away and went to get the key, so that we could go to our room already as I could tell that we were both very tired.

Few minutes later Marco and I got to our room. He opened the door and we walked in. The room looked really nice. There were two beds and two nightstands with lamps. Opposite of this was a big wooden wardrobe and a sofa. On the left there was another door to the bathroom. 

'This is nice.' I heard Marco say as he walked up to one of the beds and put his bag on it. 

'Yeah, it is.' I agreed and sat on my own bed.

'Is it okay if I take the shower first?' Marco asked. I could see he was really knackered, so I let him. In the meantime I lied on my bed and thought about him. To be honest I was really happy that I got to share a room with him. I liked him a lot ever since he transferred to Dortmund and lately I found out that I thought about him more and more often. I liked the way he hugged me when one of us scored and the way his eyes sparkled when he was happy. I loved how much effort he put in his appearance and how much he enjoyed playing football...

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone signalizing that I got a message. It was from our coach Jurgen Klopp. "Strange" I thought as I opened the message. It said: 'Hey boys! Bad news - the heating went out in all the rooms, so it may be a little cold. Wear something warm to sleep. See you all tomorrow morning.'

'Just great.' I whispered not realizing that Marco was already out of the shower.

'What happened?' he asked. 

'The heating went out.' 

'What? Can't they fix it?' he sounded really angry about this.

'I guess not. Just wear something warm. It happens.'

'I know it happens but it's not comfortable to sleep when you're cold.'

'I know but it can't be so bad. It's not like it's winter or something. It's only September, Marco.' I tried to explain closing the bathroom door behind me. 

I took a quick shower. I was really tired now and I needed a good night sleep before tomorrow's game. When I walked out Marco was already wearing the warmest sweater he owned, ready to go to sleep. I got into my own bed and he did too. 

'Goodnight.' I said as I switched off the only lamp that was on.

'Goodnight, Robert.' Marco answered. 

After some time of thinking about tomorrow's match I fell asleep. 

***

Suddenly I was woken up by someone shaking my shoulder. I was confused at first until I realized it was Marco. 

'What is going on? Why you're not sleeping?' I asked.

Marco was looking really awkward and uncomfortable but finally he said:

'I can't fall asleep.'

'Why not?' I asked, too sleepy to even think of a possible reason.

'You know I get cold easily. I can't sleep 'cos it's too cold in here.' He was looking at me with tired eyes and messed up hair. Of course, I should have known this would happen. Marco was so sensitive to low temperatures. I had to do something about this but my tired brain kept thinking only about one thing.

I moved towards one end of my bed, making some space and said: 

'Okay, get inside.' 

He looked a bit hesitant but then he slowly got in the bed. I could feel he really was cold as he was now so close to me. I could smell his perfume and his hair tickled my arm. 

At first he tried to keep some sort of distance but we both knew it wouldn't work without one of us falling out of bed. So, I pulled him closer to me and felt his ice cold hands on my back as he hugged me. He instantly snuggled up to my chest and breathed deeply out of relief. 

'Better?' I asked hoping that my voice didn't reveal how much I loved his body next to mine and how happy I actually was that I could hold him close to me without thousands of eyes watching. 

'Much better. Thank you for this.' He said moving even closer if that was possible. 

I was really happy and comfortable. I started to fall asleep again and just before I was in dreamland I can swear that I felt a light kiss on my neck. "This night turned great after all" I thought with a smile on my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
